Namimori's Shinigami
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: After being sent on a mission, Gokudera Hayato disappears. The Vongola Guardians are beginning to lose hope, but when he shows up four years later, they are overjoyed. But why did it look like he hadn't aged a bit? I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

I know, I know! I SHOULD BE UPDATING HYOURINMARU'S WIELDER. I KNOW.

XD But this plot bunny has been gnawing at me and I can't get rid of it! AGH! I PROMISE. Once I finish this chapter, I'm throwing this thing on hiatus and then working on Hyourinmaru's Wielder and Keys. PLEASE. DON'T KILL ME.

~oOo~

"Leave it to me, Tenth!"

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. The other guardians are all too busy on their own missions."

"So, the basics of the mission are that I have to check out an area because of suspicious activity?" Gokudera questioned.

"That's right." Reborn jumped onto the table, adjusting his hat.

"Okay, and I'll be gone for three days in Italy, am I correct?"

"Yes. I understand it might be a little uncomfortable for you"—

"No, no, anything for the Tenth!" Gokudera said with a smile. "Don't worry about it! I'll be back soon!"

"Alright then. Don't forget to report every day. You can go, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna said.

Gokudera turned and left, closing the door behind him.

"I have a really bad feeling about this mission," Tsuna murmured. "Why is that?"

~oOo~

It had been a week, and Gokudera had not called even once since the day he left and the day after. For five days, they had nothing from him; reports, calls, letters, nothing.

It was worrying, because Gokudera wasn't the kind to disobey orders from Tsuna or Reborn. (Especially the former.)

At the end of the week, they found nothing. It was as if the Storm Guardian had disappeared off the face of the planet itself. When they scouted the area out, they only found burn marks and gunpowder.

But they wouldn't lose hope yet.

~oOo~

It's been three years.

Three long years without the silver-haired Storm Guardian.

And they were beginning to lose hope. Maybe he was dead, and it was awfully insulting to him by not holding a funeral.

But they wouldn't proclaim him as dead. Not yet, when they had no proof.

~oOo~

**Three years later**

He cursed himself for being so stupid, stumbling along and holding his wounds. It'd gotten him good; a couple of slashes on his legs and a deep wound on his chest.

He glanced at the yellow lights, trying not to be seen. Glancing at the box hanging off the sash and his ring, he wondered if he'd have enough energy to summon anything if the need arose.

_Keep yourself awake, retard!_ he scolded himself.

Normally he'd heal his injuries but without any energy, it was quite dangerous. He growled at his own carelessness. To top it off, his phone was dangerously low on battery and he needed it for alerting him to dangerous beings. He did have a charger but he didn't have an outlet and he didn't want to stay in one place, not when they could be chasing him.

Then he realized what neighborhood he was in.

_Oh fucking shit._

~oOo~

Yamamoto Takeshi had taken to strolling in the evening. It was about half past eight and it was getting slightly dark. Not that he was afraid, or anything. He had his katana with him.

Looking around, he picked up slight panting and the rustling of clothes. He turned around and saw the edge of a black cloth, its wearer seemingly trying to hide.

"I know you're there! Come out!" he snapped.

The person seemed to stiffen up and he saw the cloth vanish behind the wall, its owner probably trying to run.

Yamamoto turned the corner and the first thing he noticed was the crimson liquid that spattered onto the ground. He could see a trail of blood, probably leading to where the other was. Then it occurred to him that maybe the other was running because she/he was hurt.

The Rain Guardian, without hesitation, followed the trail like a dog chasing its prey.

He saw the other person stumble and then catch herself (he assumed it was she because he/she had long hair) and continue to run.

"Hey, wait! I just want to help you!" Yamamoto called. Dang, that girl was fast.

She didn't respond, merely continuing to run.

Yamamoto continued to chase her. He thought he saw the glint of a ring on her finger but he couldn't be sure.

He heard a bit of quiet swearing from her direction and then saw her stop, leaning against the wall, breathing ragged.

"Stay away!" the person snapped, and Yamamoto's heart nearly stopped.

"Gokudera?" he asked hoarsely.

For the first time, he saw the person's face. He had silver hair and green eyes, the same as the Gokudera of fourteen years old.

The person didn't respond.

"You _are_ Gokudera," Yamamoto decided.

Gokudera didn't dignify his words with a reply, instead slipping down and leaning against the wall. Then Yamamoto noticed the slashes on the front of his clothing which were leaking crimson. His left pant leg was soaked in red, or what he could see in the dim light.

Yamamoto didn't hesitate in dropping by Gokudera's side.

"Come on, I'll get you some help." The other didn't protest, merely sighing resignedly. Yamamoto realized that he hadn't changed a bit physically. He looked just as he remembered. But that was impossible.

He helped him stand and half dragged him, letting him walk a little.

Yamamoto picked up his cell phone and opened it, dialing Tsuna's cell phone.

"Hello, Yamamoto," said Tsuna wearily. Yamamoto could hear giggling in the background and he could guess the kids were screwing around again. "Any news?"

"Yes," Yamamoto replied.

Instantly Tsuna's voice became a lot more excited. "Where is he?"

"Come over, and bring Shamal. He's going to need medical attention."

Yamamoto could imagine Tsuna furrowing his brow.

"Okay," Tsuna said. "I'll be there soon."

~oOo~

Shamal sighed. "He shouldn't wake up until tomorrow morning." He'd only done as they asked because a certain ex-Arcobaleno asked (read: blackmailed or threatened) him to.

"On the contrary, you perverted old quack, I've been awake the whole time." Gokudera sat up, mussing up his silver hair with a hand.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna gave him a bright smile. "Where've you been?"

Gokudera opened his mouth to answer but his phone suddenly rang. Immediately he picked up.

"Yes?"

Someone spoke through the phone.

"I'm doing well."

A pause.

"Where else would I be?"

Suddenly, Gokudera's face reddened. "I'M NOT LISTENING BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! Besides, last I checked, Matsumoto was the matchmaker, not you!"

Another pause.

"Yes, I know."

To be honest, no one had any idea who Gokudera was talking to and what they were talking about.

"I swear, who messed it up? And I thought they were all wiped out?"

Gokudera snickered at something the other said. Then the other said something else and Gokudera looked pissed.

"You did what?"

The other seemed to repeat what s/he said.

"Were you _trying_ to kill me?"

The person on the other line said something that made Gokudera's already pale complexion turn a shade lighter.

"If you were—then you—then you're—what?"

The phone beeped as if to signal that the call had ended.

~oOo~

"Yes?" Gokudera said, knowing who it was.

"How are you doing, Gokudera?"

"I'm doing well," he replied curtly.

"Are you at Sawada's home?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Where else would I be?"

"Perhaps at that one…the one you like, Y"—

Instantly Gokudera felt his cheeks flare up. "I'M NOT LISTENING BLAH-BLAH-BLAH! Besides, I thought Matsumoto was the matchmaker, not you!"

He heard an amused sound from the other side.

"You should be careful, Gokudera."

"Yes, I know." What did he think his age was? Five?

"The Hollow you killed was an incomplete Arrancar, not a normal Hollow. Your soul pager was probably screwed up."

He had noticed. "I swear, who messed it up? And I thought they were all wiped out?"

"I asked Kurotsuchi to mess it up. Don't worry. I'll have him fix it for you when you get back."

Gokudera scowled. "You did what?"

"I asked Kurotsuchi to mess it up," the other said, deliberately dragging out the words to annoy him.

"Were you _trying_ to kill me?" Gokudera growled, infuriated.

"I wouldn't let you die, Gokudera. I was watching the whole time. Your reiatsu sensing skills are poor."

Gokudera's cheeks paled.

"If you were—then you—then you're—what?"

The other merely hung up.

~oOo~

"What was that about?" Tsuna asked after the phone beeped and Gokudera closed the phone with a snap.

"Your reiatsu sensing skills are lacking, Gokudera."

Gokudera turned sharply towards the door. "You told me already!" he snapped.

Standing at the door was a rather short child with snowy white hair and teal eyes. He wore attire similar to Gokudera's, except with a white cloak on top.

~oOo~

Toshiro was amused, to say the least. Gokudera's reaction was ridiculously hilarious.

He tilted his head, sweeping his gaze over the room quickly, noticing the incredibly tiny person on the back of the couch.

Two phones beeped at the same time and Gokudera attempted to get up but Toshiro intervened.

"Sit down, Gokudera. Matsumoto is taking care of it."

"You don't trust her with paperwork but you trust her with a Hollow?"

"The only thing she's good for is fighting. That's the only reason why she's my lieutenant, Gokudera."

He heard a sharp click and he knew that the tiny person had pointed his gun at him.

"Reborn, was it?" Toshiro tilted his head, unfazed by the gun. "Ex-Arcobaleno of the Sun with the yellow pacifier. The Vongola's best hitman?"

He leaned to the side as the bullet whistled past his ear. "You're as good as the files say," Toshiro remarked calmly. "Don't shoot at me. I am not your enemy, nor do you want Death as your enemy."

"So it's true?" Reborn lowered his gun.

Toshiro was about to reply when his lieutenant opened the door.

"CAPTAAAAIIIIIINNNNN!"

Matsumoto hugged him, and he would've suffocated if he hadn't kicked her into the wall.

"DO NOT DO THAT, MATSUMOTO OR ELSE I WILL FORCE YOU TO DO MY PAPERWORK!"

Gokudera sighed like he was used to seeing this kind of thing, which he was.

"Aww, but Captain! You look so huggable!"

Matsumoto was screwed when they got back to Soul Society.

~oOo~

Okay, there's the first chapter! Now to go work on Hyourinmaru's Wielder and Keys! HAPPY NOW PEOPLE?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my wonderful readers! Just because I'm feeling nice and I have plenty of time, I went fuck it, I'm writing this story just because it's funny.

~oOo~

"I really, really hate you," he said, glaring at the white-haired "child."

"You sound like a petulant child, Gokudera," Hitsugaya responded tartly.

"That's coming from the child himself!" he snapped at him, regretting it the instant the words came out of his mouth.

"Gokudera Hayato, need I remind you that I am _ten times_ your age?" Hitsugaya spat, releasing some of his frigid reiatsu.

Gokudera took a moment to calculate. "Actually, it's 8.11764706 times," he said, just to spite his Captain.

"I _know_ the difference between mine and your age, Gokudera," the icy Captain snapped.

Matsumoto was watching with an air of amusement. "Somehow, we've been working him for a little over a year and he can already get a rise out of the Captain barely trying," she commented, snickering. "But the Captain angers him even quicker. I suppose it comes with the fact that he's younger and far more short-tempered. And kind doctor, stop trying to molest me. Thank you."

"_Younger_?" Tsuna looked at Matsumoto as if she were crazy. "He can't be more than ten!"

"Actually, I'm almost a hundred forty. One hundred thirty-eight, if you want the exact number," Hitsugaya said irritably.

"And I'm seventeen, making you 8.117…" he broke off when he saw Hitsugaya's glare.

"Gokudera-kun, you look like you're fourteen," said Tsuna slowly. "But why? I don't understand any of this!"

"I agree with Tsuna on this," Yamamoto chipped in. "I think you owe us an explanation, Gokudera, after being gone for three years."

There was a long pause. "I…I can't say. You can ask Captain."

The two Guardians turned to look at Hitsugaya, and Reborn watched without saying anything.

Hitsugaya sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hold on a second. I need permission." He flipped open his soul pager, dialing a number quickly.

"Captain Hitsugaya reporting. I need permission for giving out information."

There was a pause. "It's for Gokudera Hayato's…colleagues. Three years ago."

Another break in Hitsugaya's speaking. "Oh. Understood. Thank you." There was a long beep, and Hitsugaya snapped the phone shut.

"What did Kyoraku say?" Gokudera asked.

"Yes," Hitsugaya answered shortly. "But you must keep your mouth shut or else I will freeze it shut for you."

Gokudera gulped and let his Captain speak.

"I'm saying this once, and once only," Hitsugaya snapped, and they listened.

"First things first: all three of us are _dead_. I died one hundred twenty-eight years ago, when I was ten years old. My lieutenant, Matsumoto, died three hundred forty-seven years ago, when she was seventeen. And Eleventh-seat Gokudera Hayato died three years ago, when he was fourteen. Shut your mouth before something jumps into it," Hitsugaya snapped when Tsuna and Yamamoto gaped and shot them all pitying glances.

"Second, we are not able to come back unless we become Shinigami. All three of us became Shinigami. We have several jobs, our main one being the ones that keep the balance of Soul Society and the World of the Living. We also send souls to Soul Society and protect them from Hollows by destroying them and purifying their souls. Most humans cannot see us unless they have reiatsu," Hitsugaya finished. "That is all."

He turned around to face Gokudera, who was sitting on the couch awkwardly, looking down and appearing to be very unhappy.

"Stand up," Hitsugaya snapped at him, and he obeyed, albeit slowly. "Sit down," he said after a moment.

"What was the point of that? Making you appear shorter?" Gokudera muttered.

Hitsugaya ignored the comment. "Stand up." Annoyed, Gokudera arched an eyebrow but did as his Captain told him. "Sit down."

Several times he told him to do so, gradually irritating Gokudera more and more. "What is the point?" he finally exploded, snapping.

"Stand up." When Hayato didn't, Hitsugaya smirked triumphantly. "Looks like you're too tired to." Immediately, Gokudera stood up. "Sit down, Gokudera." Glaring, he did so.

"Stand up."

"Why?"

"Stand up, or I will let Soifon teach you."

Gokudera stood up faster than he thought was humanly (or soul-ly, whatever) possible.

"Sit down, and that's the last time." Gokudera sat down.

"Stand up."

"You said it was the last time!"

"I never promised. Anyway, that's enough." Hitsugaya leveled a glare at Hayato. "Why did you stand up and sit down as I asked you to the first time?"

"It's because you're my Captain, and you told me to."

"Then, when you got angry, why didn't you stand up?"

Gokudera didn't answer.

"You did it to spite me. But when I taunted you, you stood up immediately. Now, when I threatened you with Soifon, why did you stand up?"

"That bitch is scary!"

"I'll tell Soifon, if you'd like. Anyway, it's because you're scared of the prospect of having to train with Soifon. I'll throw in Yoruichi next time." Hitsugaya went on. "Why did you sit down when I told you it was the last time?"

"Because I wanted to get it over with."

"Exactly. But when I told you to stand up again, you didn't. It's because you're angry, and you want to defy me as much as you can. These actions all signify that you're wasting your true gift." Hitsugaya glared at him and poked Gokudera's forehead. "You're smart. Think it out. Use the brains you've been given. Your personality conflicts with your brain; you're way too hotheaded! You're the 'act first, think later' kind of person. _Idiot._"

Gokudera kept his mouth shut.

"Good," he said approvingly. "Now, get up, and we can go outside. I'll explain exactly why I sent you to this neighborhood with a broken soul pager. And I'll call up Un—er, Kotetsu to come here and fix you up."

"The kid's injured." Hitsugaya turned to see the Doctor (Shamal, was it?) looking at him. "He shouldn't be moving around so much."

Hitsugaya tilted his head, amused. "Respect the dead," he said mildly before heading outside, Gokudera staggering after him with Matsumoto following suit.

"Kotetsu? Are you there? I'm going to need you here, in Namimori."

Hitsugaya closed the phone, noticing the others that had been in the room following them outside. Gokudera looked at them, and then him.

"Think of it as a test of some sort."

"A _test_? Your test nearly got me killed!"

"I was standing not too far away from you. The half-Arrancar was scared of my presence and was half thinking about fleeing. Additionally, I wouldn't let one of my own men die in front of me. I picked Namimori in hopes of letting you see your friends again."

Gokudera glared at him mutinously.

"You're certainly able enough to make fifth-seat. I wonder if you'd like that."

Gokudera paused. "_Fifth_? That's six levels!"

"Be proud, Gokudera," Matsumoto said. "That's pretty high up."

"It's a little far-fetched!"

"Sit down. You look as if you're about to pass out."

Gokudera did sit down because it was true.

"Kotetsu will be here soon. Don't worry," Hitsugaya told him.

Suddenly, the Senkaimon opened, and Kotetsu Isane jumped out.

"Sorry for being late, Captain Hitsugaya. Did the test run well?"

"Yes."

Gokudera grudgingly let Kotetsu cast her Kidou, bathing her hands in a green light as his wounds healed.

"Also, Gokudera, since I made you unwillingly fight a half-Arrancar, I'm letting you stay here at Namimori as its resident Shinigami. I hope you're happy, because I usually don't let people do that. If you need to, contact me, and don't forget to charge your soul pager because if you did, I would kill you." Hitsugaya tossed a pack at Gokudera, which he caught while looking utterly shocked.

"There's soul candy, a portable Gigai, the essentials, yen, a spare sheath for your Zanpakuto, a spare Shihakusho, an extra soul pager—don't break it—and an extra phone charger." Hitsugaya opened a Senkaimon, glancing back at Gokudera. "Just don't come back until wounds from both the war and today are healed fully, do you understand? And take another month off after that. I don't want to see your sorry face unless you need help or by the time I've told you to." Hitsugaya jumped into the Senkaimon.

"Bye," called Matsumoto, and she followed her Captain into the Senkaimon. Kotetsu finished healing him quickly and shouted, "Wait!" and headed into the Dangai.

Gokudera turned to the people he hadn't seen in so long. "Er, do you know where I can stay?"

~oOo~

I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!


End file.
